Pesadilla en ooo
by uzinaki
Summary: los sueños siempre tienen pesadillas pero que pasa cuando las pesadillas de verdad pueden matarte conbinacion de hora de aventura y pesadilla en la calle del infierno
1. Chapter 1

**hola amigos hola amigas como estan espero que esten muy bien pues yo estoy muy feliz y contento **

**hoy he venido con otro experimento como lo hice con el de el juego apenas comienza pero esta vez con otra pelicula y para decir cual es solo basta decir esto**

_**one two freddy is gone for you**_

**oh si me refiero al clasico del terror pesadilla en la calle del infierno**

**y bueno de una vez digo que en este fic todos absolutamente todos me van a querer matar en algun momento pero bueno lo que sea espero que les guste y comenzemos**

**El inicio de la pesadilla**

Los sueños vemtanas a una realidad fantastica en donde nosotros somos sus creadores muchos asocian los sueños con nuestras metas e ilusiones pero lo que muchos aveces llegan a olvidar es que en el mundo de los sueños tambien existen las pesadillas normalmente esos sueños solo se quedan en eso en sueños y volvemos a dormir con la esperanza de que los olvidemos y mas nunca los volvamos a experimentar pero en la tierra de ooo un mundo magico y a la vez avanzado tecnologicamente esos sueños ya nunca seran los mismos pues el que alguna vez fue llamado heroe busca la forma de hacer daño y que mejor forma de hacerlo que utilizando el arma mas poderosa que existe EL MIEDO

ya es de noche aproximadamente las 11 o 12 de la noche todo parece normal pero en una casa en llamas se encuentra una princesa conocida simplemente como princesa flama durmiendo pero parece agitada no para de moverse y es por que el esta trabajando con ella

**Sueño de la princesa flama**

estamos en un bosque es de noche y todo esta oscuro pero en el se encuentra la princesa flama caminando sin rumbo aparente pero de la nada se empieza a oir una voz que le pertenece a un niño pequeño de aproximadament años de edad quien saltaba la cuerda y cantaba

_uno dos ya viene por ti_

_tres cuatro mantente alejada_

_cinco seis cierra la puerta_

_siete ocho acuestate tarde _

_nueve diez nunca mas te duermas_

la princesa flama se acerco a aquel niño y no pudo evitar recordar a Finn no lo habia olvidado desde el dia de su muerte pero cuando estuvo a un lado de el la cara de aquel niño que mostraba inocencia y pureza se transformo en una de maldad perversidad y sadismo mostrando una horrible mueca en forma de sonrisa

La princesa flama al verla se asusto y como un reflejo lanzo una bola de fuego al pequeño que solo reia mientras era consumido por las llamas dejando solo el cuerpo aun incendiado pero de la espalda del niño salio una mano que tenia cuchillas en ella mientras se abria su espalda brotaba la sangre y dejaba salir una figura conocida y la princesa solo podia mirar aterrada pues esa figura no era otra que la de Finn el humano quien llevaba su atuendo habitual con la diferencia que este era rojo y en todo su cuerpo se encontraban cicatrices de quemaduras

¿y tu que tanto miras fogosa?-le pregunto Finn mientras se acercaba

La princesa flama intento quemarlo con bolas de fuejo pero al parecer no le hacian nada

lo siento que descortesia la mia no te ofreci un baso con agua-dijo Finn mientras que de su mano salia un gran chorro de agua que le dio ala princesa flama he iso que se incara pues casi estaba apagada-creo que tenias razon y el agua es mi elemento

¿Por que haces esto?-pregunto la princesa flama mientras estaba aun devil por el agua

por que necesito que des un mensaje por mi a mis viejos amigos-dijo Finn mientras se acercaba a ella y le susurraba al oido-diles a todos que tienen que tener miedo y que los vere muy pronto

Despues de decir esto Finn alzo la mano que tenia el guante con cuchillas y con el le rasgo su abdomen asegurandose que no tocara el estomago

te vere pronto amor-le dijo Finn

despues de decir esto la princesa flama desperto

solo fue una pesadilla una ugh-fue interrumpida por un dolor en su abdomen y cuando alzo sus sabanas pudo observar el mismo corte que le habia provocado Finn en el sueño lo que hubiese pasado ahi fue muy real

**Bueno eso seria todo si les gusto dejenme un review y sin mas que decir**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	2. Chapter 2 parte 1

**dejare los saludos asta el final ahora comenzemos:**

**Noche entre las tinieblas: ¿accidente o destino?**

Parece un final muy injusto y extraño el de un espiritu que viva en los sueños y provoque daño a los que alguna vez llamo amigos al que alguna vez llamaron heroe pero como dicen todo tiene un inicio muchos no saben ese inicio son verdaderamente muy pocos los que lo conocen hoy vengo a contar la verdad y desmentir las leyendas

**? Flash back**

Todo habia comenzado con una idea inocente perturbadora pero al final de cuentas era muy inocente una nueva arma que permitiera convinar el poder de una espada con la agilidad de las propias manos ese era el concepto que Finn tenia yo personalmente me sentia intrigado con tal idea Finn trabajaba mucho tiempo en ello sus primero diseños del arma eran muy simples solo colocar una unica hoja a un guante la cual seria accionada una vez que cerrara el puño pero alparecer el mecanismo era muy imperfecto y se accionaba algunas veces por accidente.

Yo siempre hiba a visitarlo y algunas veces a ayudarlo recuerdo que siempre que trabajabamos el silbava una cancion que me encantaba pues era muy pegajosa y tenia buen ritmo pero al final siempre fracasabamos nunca nos desilusionamos por ellos es mas cuando nos dabamos cuenta que fallabamos soliamos decir ''uno mas al vertedero'' nos reiamos y comiamos un poco de helado y hablabamos de nuevas ideas para el arma haci fue la costumbre por algunos meses.

Pero llego el dia en el que nuestro sueño se habia vuelto realidad fue si no el inicio del miedo pues una noche aproximadamente a la de la mañana el me hablo por telefono muy entuciasmado diciendome ''lo he descubierto lo he descubierto ven rapido'' yo me levante rapido de la cama y fui a la fortaleza del arbol y ahi fue donde me lo explico todo

ya tengo el diseño perfecto-me dijo mientras me mostraba una hoja con un dibujo del guante

para mi era muy extraño pues el guante no era nada discreto mostraba las cuchillas de forma natural algo que le habia cuestionado pero el me dijo

para que ocultar con lo que voy a luchar ademas eso siempre hacia que fallaran los otros diseños ¿pero que esperamos? agamoslo-me dijo y yo admiti que tenia razon

trabajamos toda la noche asta que por fin terminamos 2 guantes equipados con navajas que podian atravesar casi cualquier cosa en cada uno de los dedos excepto el pulgar pues nos parecio inecesaro

el arma era muy efectiva Finn acabo con muchos monstruos con ella pero empezo a obsecionarse con el arma pues evitava quitarsela parecia como si ese guante ya formara parte de su cuerpo y solo esperaba a algun monstruo o villano para usarla y cada vez acababa con ellos cada vez mas brutalmente asta que ese dia llego

creiria que con el pasar del tiempo hablar sobre esto seria mas facil pero no nunca es facil hablar de esa clase de dias

Pues en un dia comun el rey helado habia secuestrado una vez mas a la dulce princesa y como era de esperar Finn y Jake fueron a rescatarla normalmente no les tomaba mucho tiempo

El rey helado habia congelado a Jake de los pies asta su cuello dejando su cabeza al aire observando todolo que pasaba creo que hubiera sido mejor si lo hubiera congelado completamente

Finn se encontraba peleando con el rey helado esquivando sus rayos de hielo pero uno de los tantos rayos que habia lanzado le dio en la mano izquierda congelandola Finn no podia esperar a que el hielo se derritiera haci que se le habia ocurrido romper el hielo con un golpe y efectivamente funciono pero no solo rompio el hielo si no que tambien rompio el guante

Finn se enfurecio por esto estaba completamente fuera de si ataco fuertemente al rey helado golpeandolo una y otra vez la dulce princesa y Jake le pedian que parara pero el no les asia caso seguia y seguia golpeandolo incluso segun la dulce princesa dijo que reia mientras lo hacia y solo para cuando clavo el guante en su estomago y en su craneo matandolo al instante

Una vez que Finn habia insertado por primera vez el guante en el estomago del rey helado Jake aumento su tamaño usando todas sus fuerzas para romper el hielo pero cuando lo hizo ya era tarde solamente embistio a Finn para evitar que siguiera apuñalandolo mientras decia ''que as hecho'' solo fue despues de esa embestida cuando Finn recobro la compostura

**continuara**

**espero que les aiga gustado mañana la siguiente parte**

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
